Who's The Lucky One?
by Uchiha Sakura-san
Summary: Summary: Sakura yang baru pindah sekolah dari Otogakure ke Konohagakure bertemu seseorang yang sangat tampan waktu ia akan masuk ke sekolahnya. Dan pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura seperti falling in love in first meet. Lalu, bagaimanakah kelanjutan cerita mereka? Simak di I'm The Lucky One!


Summary: Sakura yang baru pindah sekolah dari Otogakure ke Konohagakure bertemu seseorang yang sangat tampan waktu ia akan masuk ke sekolahnya. Dan pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura seperti _falling in love in first meet_. Lalu, bagaimanakah kelanjutan cerita mereka? Simak di I'm The Lucky One!

**WARNING: Fiction ini mengandung effect yang dapat membuat asam lambung keluar lebih banyak .**

I'm The Lucky One

Sakura sedang tergesa-gesa berjalan menuju kampusnya. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk ke Konoha High School. Sekolah termahal dan terelit di Jepang. Sakura berasal dari keluarga sederhana di Otogakure dan dulunya bersekolah di Oto Junior High School. Dia bisa bersekolah di Konoha High School karena kepintarannya dan mendapat beasiswa di Konoha High School. Di depan gerbang, Sakura melihat sebuah mobil Lamborgini Gallardo sedang melaju cepat ke Konoha High School. Pengemudinya adalah seorang siswa berambut _Chikenbutt_. Karena semalam hujan, jalanan becek. Pengemudi itu mengendarai mobilnya dan melintasi didepan Sakura. Air bercipratan kemana-mana. Untung saja dia hanya terkena sedikit di bagian roknya sehingga tidak mudah terlihat. Sakura berpikir '_Tampan juga dia,_' batinnya. Dia langsung memasuki Sekolah barunya itu dan langsung ke lapangan tempat sambutan terhadap siswa-siswi baru. Setelah pidato panjang lebar yang isinya hal-hal kosong semua yang dilakukan oleh Tsunade*Ditendang Tsunade*, mereka pergi ke papan pengumuman dan kelas berapa mereka. Sakura sempat berbincang-bincang ramah terhadap teman-temannya. Di setiap kelas, ada 10 anak, dan disitu ada 3 kelas. Sakura melihat bagian kelas 1-1, dan biasanya di kelas itu hanya ada anak-anak terpintar pada Junior High School. Dan inilah daftarnya:

Nara Shikamaru

Uchiha Sasuke

Haruno Sakura

Sai

Uzumaki Naruto

Yamanaka Ino

Hyuuga Neji

Karin

Hyuuga Hinata

Ten Ten

Wali Kelas: Hatake Kakashi

Dan di kelas 1-2 merupakan kelas untuk anak yang tergolong biasa-biasa saja. Inilah daftarnya:

Rock Lee

Juugo

Sai

Tayuya

Akimichi Choji

Uzumaki Naruto

Karin

Sabaku no Gaara

Sabaku no Temari

Sabaku no Kankurou

Wali Kelas: Yuuhi Kurenai

Demikianlah daftar kelasnya. Sakura sangat senang karena ia sekelas dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Siswa yang menjadi buah bibir setiap siswi dan mempunyai fans girl yang begitu banyak, namun, Uchiha bungsu itu tetap menghiraukannya. Sakura segera beranjak ke kelasnya. Disitu, diatur tempat duduknya. Alhasil, Di baris depan, barisan kelas 1-1 adalah: NaruHina dan SaiIno. Baris kedua adalah: NejiTen dan SasuSaku. Baris terakhir adalah ShikaKarin. Sakura merasa ingin teriak sekarang, namun, hal itu dibendungnya sampai dirumah. Pelajaran pertama adalah Kimia dan gurunya adalah Orochimaru alias si Orochiwati yang paling dibenci sama semua anak-anak sesekolah*dicabik-cabik Kabuto pake pisau chakranya*. Sekali melihat, Sakura langsung bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

Setelah memberi salam, pelajaran'pun dimulai. Sakura mempelanjari pelajaran itu dengan serius, sedangkan Sasuke hanya asyik bermain **BB**-nya. Sakura terkadang menengok ke arah Sasuke, pujaan hatinya. Setelah 2 jam pelajaran, waktunya pergantian pelajaran. Sakura mulai berkenalan dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Sakura bersahabat dengan Ino dari TK. Ia berkenalan dengan Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Sai, Hinata dan Karin. Sakura tidak berkenalan dengan Naruto karena Sakura sudah kenal dengannya semenjak di Oto Primary School.

"Sakura kamu tahu gak, Sasuke itu katanya pangeran es lhoo, dia hemat banget ngomongnya," kata Naruto.

Mendengar namanya dibicarakan oleh Naruto, Sasuke datang menghampirinya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke seolah tidak menghiraukan seorang gadis Haruno yang berada di depannya. "Ehm.. Ano... Katanya dia mau berkenalan denganmu, Teme!" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. "Anu... Gw Sakura," kata Sakura. "Ya, aku Sasuke," jawan Sasuke. Pelajaran kedua dimulai. Semua kembali duduk ke bangkunya masing-masing. Pelajaran kedua adalah Matematika dan gurunya Namikaze Minato, ayah Naruto.

Semua memberi salam dan duduk kembali ke kursinya.

**BISIK MODE: ON**

Sasu: eh, itu bokap lo Dobe?

Naru: Iya, Teme... nyehehe... kok tau sih?

Sasu: Hn, kalau disekolah lo manggilnya apa?

Naru: Papi!

Sasu: -Tertawa kecil- kok papi sih?

Naru: Iya disuruh sama bokap gw

**BISIK MODE: OFF**

Sasuke sedikit tertawa kecil dan mendapatkan hadiah deathglare Naruto. Minato-sensei memberikan PS kepada anak-anak. Selesai mengerjakannya, waktunya istirahat. Naruto langsung menghampiri kedai ramen favoritnya- Ichikaru Ramen. Sasuke juga keluar kelas menuju ke atap sekolah. Sedangkan Sakura pergi ke kantin bareng Ino yang akan mengajaknya makan nasi goreng di Kantin. Mereka membicarakan hal-hal yang random seperti Hobbymu apa? Siapa pacarmu? "Sakura, kamu suka sama Sasuke ya?" tanya Ino dalam perjalanan mereka ke Kantin. "Eh... I-iya," jawab Sakura dengan semburat merahnya namun tidak begitu kelihatan. "Hoooo, kalau aku sudah jadian sama Sai waktu di Junior High School!" ujar Ino senang. "Memangnya kamu dapat ranking berapa Ino?" tanya Sakura. "Aku dapat ranking 5!" jawab Ino sambil mengacungkan jari _peace_-nya kepada Sakura. "Waah! Kalau aku dapat ranking 6 di Oto!" ujar Sakura. "Eh, Sasuke dapat ranking 2 lho!" kata Ino. "Hebaaaaaaat!" jawab Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Sakur adan Ino menghentikan perbincangan mereka saat sampai di kantin.

"Pesan Nasi goreng 2 ya!" pesan Ino pada Ibu-ibu penjual nasi goreng. "Iya!" sahut Ibu itu. Ino membayar Rp10.000,00 kepada Ibu itu. Sakura cengo melihatnya*dijitak sakura**Author masuk rumah sakit*. "Lho, kok kamu yang bayar semua Ino?" tanya Sakura. "Gak papa 'kan? Anggap aja ini sambutan selamat datang kamu ke Konoha High School dariku. "Oh, Arigatou Ino," jawab Sakura. Setelah pesanan mereka selesai, mereka memutuskan untuk makan di atap sekolah.

Diatap sekolah, Sakura dan Ino bertemu dengan...


End file.
